


Memories of the DPD

by Lambeda



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambeda/pseuds/Lambeda
Summary: According to Fowler, there are two things that set the precinct apart from all the other police stations in Detroit. First is Connor, the only active android detective in the country. Second is he suspects every officers working for him to be secret ninja photographers.On a not too busy day, Connor stumbles into an odd folder called “Memories” in the archives of the DPD and learns more about his human colleagues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story sets one month after the game best ending. Connor is bored at the DPD.

Boredom. Extreme boredom.

That was the strongest feeling Connor was experiencing right this moment. He had literally nothing to do. No case to work on. No report to write. No dog to pet.

The Detroit Police Department, or DPD for short, wasn’t being jobless. Far from it. During the android revolution, most of the human police force left Detroit in fear of a possible civil war, and almost all of the DPD’s androids were disassembled for ‘safety measure’. One month later, thanks to Markus ‘s pacifist actions, those who left the city were slowly coming back and a few androids returned. But the total number of active forces in the precinct was severely diminished compared to before the android revolution.

Connor scanned the open space with his ever neutral face. Every officers who weren’t out in the field were neck deep in paperwork. The humans officers that is. Each android at the DPD were given at least twice the workload than their humans counterpart but their processors and algorithms were efficient enough they finished reports and administration work faster than any human could. Connor and the other androids would gladly lighten the load of their human colleagues but ultimately they couldn’t write on a case they didn’t participate. Which meant the time needed for the humans to catch on was free time for androids.

For Connor it was ‘boredom time’. The RK800 was the latest technology wonder. He was the best android CyberLife ever created. He had the best hardwares and the most complex algorithms the world had to offer. Efficiency was his major selling point.

That was his ‘problem’.

He was too efficient. He finished work earlier than everyone, androids included. He had too much time to spare. When he was still a machine, boredom was only a theoretical concept. Now it was one of the thing he disliked the most. Deviancy didn’t only come with benefits.

What a deviant android do during their free time?

Most of his peers had taken up hobbies that fell outside of their original programming. Like reading. Every androids knew how to read but before they became deviants they couldn’t appreciate the value of a good story. Some spent their time with a board game. Chess was the prime example. In the case of Connor, his favorite thing to do beside work was taking care of Sumo. Or any dog for that matter. But there was no dog in the precinct. The unit handling dogs were in another station of Detroit.

Connor could still go in standby mode. It was the closest thing of sleeping for the androids, although they don’t benefit from it. Before he felt nothing about it but since he became deviant he thought it was a waste of productive time. The only period he would usually be on standby would be during the night, from when Hank went to sleep until the later was about to wake up.

It was daytime and the lieutenant was awake, working, and 100% sober.

Connor  **wanted** to work.

If Captain Fowler couldn’t assign him to a new case yet, the RK800 decided he would find his own case. The later expertise was android related crimes, but he could do very well with human-only crimes.

On his terminal, Connor looked through the archive of the DPD. He excluded every solved cases, cases with an android involved and cases opened after his arrival at the DPD. His first priority was unsolved crimes that reached the limitations or would soon do. But amidst his research, he found something completely different.

It was a folder with the plain name of ‘Memories’. On any other computers, Connor wouldn’t even take a glance at it except for an investigation. But in the DPD every folder’s name followed a strict format and ‘Memories’ was the only one that didn’t.

The android detective opened the folder.

The content was worth several gigas of memory data. There was no sub folders. Most of the files were pictures and videos with a barely descriptive name. The oldest file was a picture uploaded before 2010 and the most recent file was another picture uploaded a few days ago.

Connor opened the most recent picture.

It was a photo of an unconscious Gavin Reed at the evidence room. From the date indicated on the picture and the position of the man, Connor deducted it had been taken after he knocked the detective out during the android revolution. Connor didn’t have a particularly fond memory of that moment. In the same hour, he had used questionable means to discover Jericho’s old hideout and attacked one of his ally. It almost cost his and Hank’s position at the DPD. In the end the two of them kept their job, but not without listening to a furious Fowler for hours.

Connor closed the current file to open the oldest one.

It was a picture of two young men in cop uniform smiling and making the police salute sign toward the camera. One was a tall caucasian man and the other a less tall black man. It didn’t take long for Connor to recognize the men as Lieutenant Anderson and Captain Fowler in their 20s. The photograph fascinated Connor. The android was well aware of the aging process of the human body but seeing the proof of it was altogether another thing. He couldn’t help but compare his superiors and the men in the photo. Hank was perfectly shaved and his belly was flat. If Connor wasn’t close to the policeman, he would never have guessed the person in the photo was his partner.

Said partner was intently staring at his terminal like he wished to kill the computer with his eyes. His fingers moved across the keyboard with a speed that would drive Connor mad if he was a normal man. It looked like the lieutenant wouldn’t finish his report any time soon.

Connor decided to move to another file. He picked a random picture from before he entered the DPD. It was a photo of Detective Reed and Hank taken at the precinct in February 2036. The two men were standing up and holding each other collar with one hand while their other hand was raised to punch each other’s face. The lieutenant loomed threateningly above his opponent with the most furious scowl Connor had ever seen. The detective, far from being intimidated, was grinning.

“It sure does brings back memories.” said Chris behind Connor who barely flinched in surprise.

The officer was on a break with a coffee mug in one of his hand.

“Do you know what happened when it was taken?” asked Connor.

“Everyone in the precinct know about it.” smiled Chris as he sipped his coffee. “At the time Hank was going through a hard period of his life…”

\---

Nothing was going in Hank’s way for the last few months. In October his son died. In December his wife divorced. He celebrated Thanksgivings, Christmas and New Year alone with his dog. In January he was officially kicked out of the Red Ice Task Force despite being the leader. February was beginning with a homicide case he couldn’t figure out.

His life was a shithole.

Since Cole’s death Hank started to come to work late, drank way above moderation, and became insufferable with his colleagues. At least several dozen complaints were already in his disciplinary record. Eventually his investigations dropped significantly in quality. Long gone was the stellar lieutenant who made the biggest bust of Red Ice in Detroit. Everyone in the precinct expected him to drop out of the DPD sooner or later. Even for a long time friend there was a limit to Jeffrey’s tolerance.

Speaking of the devil, he was currently summoned in the captain‘s office. At first Hank thought he was going to receive another lecture on his behavior during work time but a detective several years younger than him in plain clothes was also inside. The lieutenant decided to simply ignore his presence and the dirty look the later was sending him.

“Hank, this is Detective Gavin Reed. From today, he will be working with us at the station. He will be your partner from now on.” announced Fowler.

“What?! I don’t need a fucking partner! I am not going to babysit a newbie!” replied on the spot Hank who rudely pointed Gavin.

“Hey!” cried in indignation the later.

The captain didn’t let him speak further.

“Yes you do! My superiors are wondering why you are still not fired! So either you solve the case with him or you give me your badge!”

The lieutenant let out a cry of frustration.

“Why are you doing this to me Jeffrey? I just need a little more time to solve the case!”

“Really? Last time I checked you couldn’t find anymore lead on your investigation. I think you are in dire need of a partner.” Before Hank could complain more the captain forcefully ended the conversation. “This is not negotiable! Now both of you out!”

BAM.

Hank shut violently the office’s door, not caring if it could hurt the detective behind him, and stomped straight to his desk. No matter what Jeffrey said. He. Didn’t. Need. A. Fucking. Partner.

“Hey!” shouted a voice coming toward him.

Hank simply ignored it. A hand slammed the desk on his left side.

“I am talking to you asshole!”

The whole open space stopped their work to watch the two of them. Except the captain, nobody had the guts to confront the lieutenant head on. The man was rather susceptible since his son’s death and now one wanted to be at the end of his anger. Especially since he was the tallest and one of the strongest person in the precinct (androids didn’t count back then). This Gavin was either very confident in his fighting capabilities, or very stupid.

“Be a good boy and go play elsewhere. I am working.” Hank flatly said without even sparing a glance at his ‘partner’.

The later was going to retort when he saw the captain among the spectators. To be on the captain’s bad side on the first day of work was not on his agenda. With an almost silent “Phck!” the new detective sat at the empty desk across the lieutenant.

Everybody resumed their work.

“The case is pretty obvious actually.” said Gavin half an hour later.

“Then why don’t you explain it to me?” It was a challenge.

Finally the lieutenant was properly looking at him. Gavin smiled arrogantly.

\---

“More.”

Jimmy promptly re-filled Hank’s glass.

“Rough day?”

“You can say that.”

Beaten by a newbie.

Hank still couldn’t believe it. The new guy at the station wasn’t just rude, he was a highly functional asshole. All his deductions turned out to be correct. They arrested their main suspect who confessed his crimes. The criminal also worked with a large network of Red Ice distribution and gave a lot of vital informations for the Red Ice Task Force. The success had been highly praised by everyone at the station. Suddenly Hank and Gavin had become the “most promising pair of the DPD”. Jeffrey had even made that self-satisfying smug face that said “I made the best decision”.

Shit.

“More.”

More liquid was poured in the glass in front of him. Hank drank it in one shot.

Maybe he should retire from the DPD? Gavin was talented enough to replace him. In a couple years he would surely be promoted as a lieutenant like Hank had. Though the later would never admit all of this out loud.

It could have been the alcohol talking in his head but Hank already contemplated the idea of handing his police badge to Jeffrey a few times since Cole died. He wasn’t the same accomplished man who became the youngest lieutenant of Detroit. His current him was just a loser who couldn’t live without fast food and alcohol. Actually, he wasn’t much different than the Red Ice addicts.

Comparing himself to Red Ice addicts eh? How low he had fallen.

“More.”

\---

The next morning, or rather noon, Hank somehow succeeded to come to work. He was tired and his skull hurt like hell. It was certainly one of the worst hangover he experienced in his life. Still, there was something the lieutenant wanted to do and the sooner he did, the better.

“Hank, what are you doing?” questioned Jeffrey as he looked between the badge and the gun on his desk and his old time friend.

“I am not qualified to work as a member of the DPD anymore. It is better if I quit now.”

Even after sobering up, the idea of leaving the police force was still present. Hank figured it was a good time as any to resign.

“Look Hank, you should think more about it. I am sure...”

“My mind is made up Jeffrey. It is time I let the young’uns make their marks.”

Hank left the office and started cleaning his desk. He ignored the stares of the entire station on his back. Some of the officers looked they wanted to talk to him, but no one dared to approach the former lieutenant.

Except for one Gavin Reed.

“Finally you are here dipshit! We have a new case on our hands since this morning. You better not be a dead weight!” said the detective as he dropped several folders on his desk.

Impolite as ever. Not even a “hello”. However, considering it was probably the last time Hank had to see the asshole’s face he let it pass.

“Don’t worry,” Hank laughed dryly. “I am going to leave.”

“So that’s it? This is how the most promising lieutenant of Detroit ends his career? By running with his tail between his legs?” commented Gavin mockingly.

A crowd formed around them. In the corner of his vision, Hank glimpsed Jeffrey observing the scene from the stairs of his office.

Hank gritted his teeth and continued to clean. Gavin moved closer to him and said tauntingly:

“Your wife probably made the best decision when she left you.”

A collective gasp was heard. Hank was still very affected by his divorce. Talking about his ex-wife was one the unsaid taboo in the precinct.

Hank grabbed Gavin’s shirt with both of his hands. Due to their height difference, Gavin’s feet barely touched the ground. But the detective was completely unfazed by the act of intimidation.

“How. Do. You. Know. That?” Hank asked in controlled anger.

“I did my homework. It is natural I want to know about my ‘partner’ after all.” Gavin quoted the word ‘partner’ with his fingers.

One of Gavin’s hand caught Hank’s collar and yanked the later’s down. While the older man was still above him, Gavin’s shoes were firmly planted on the ground in an aggressive stance. Their face were only inches apart. Both of them could feel the breath of each other. Hank’s face was twisted with rage. Gavin was strangely calm, though he grimaced slightly when he smelt the breath of alcohol.

“You know, when I heard I would work with the man who made the biggest bust of Red Ice in Detroit, I didn’t think I would be partnered with a fucking loser.”

Gavin grinned malevolently. He whispered for only Hank to hear.

“Maybe it is for the best your son cannot see you anymore.”

Hank punched Gavin at full strength. The later reacted in time to give him a powerful hit of his own but his opponent reached his face quicker and sent him flying toward the crowd. The officers behind him receptionned his fall. The detective recovered quickly on his two feet and prepared his comeback.

“STOP THEM!” ordered the precinct Captain who finally moved from his high position.

Two PC200 restrained Gavin and firmly tied his hands behind his back.

“Don’t touch me!” barked Hank. His outburst stopped the pair of androids approaching him. The ex-lieutenant turned his back on the crowd and saw his way out.

“Hank! Where are you going?” asked the captain.

“Staying here is just a waste of time! I am leaving now!”

“Yeah! You are not lieutenant anymore! You are just an alcoholic loser useless to the DPD! It’s time you let the youngs do the work.” Gavin spat venomously.

Hank suddenly remembered what he said a few minutes earlier when he handed his badge.

_“It is time I let the young’uns make their marks”_

Hank stopped.

Really?

The former lieutenant looked at Gavin who was still restrained by two androids. The asshole was smirking infuriatingly, as if daring him to come back and resume their fight.

Really?!

Hank made a complete 180° and walked back to the crowd. He approached Gavin until the two men were only a few centimeters apart. He towered the younger man menacingly and looked straight at the detective’s eyes. The later didn’t shrink away and held the staring contest.

“Listen to me, little shit.” he warned, his voice low and calm. Several of the officers unconsciously stepped back. “As long as I live, I will never allow fucking bastards like you ruin what I worked for decades.” The fucker finally stopped grinning. Good. “Next time you mention Cole, I will put a bullet through your fucking skull. Understood?”

Gavin stood silent but eyes still defiants. Hank took it as a ‘yes’.

“Jeffrey, I am getting my badge back.”

\---

“And that’s how the Lieutenant and Gavin met each others.” finished Chris while he drank the last drops of his coffee.

“That's interesting.” commented Connor. His face barely betrayed his emotions except for his LED who had been flashing yellow since Chris started telling the story. “Is it why Hank and Detective Reed are hostile with each other?”

Chris looked across Connor’s desk. Hank had left to talk with Captain Fowler in his office. Gavin was with them. The lieutenant and the detective were snarling at each other while Fowler was yelling at them from his desk.

“Well, they sure started on the wrong foot. But I think their relationship is more than just hostility.”

“What do you mean?” Connor tilted his head. Every interactions he witnessed between Hank and Reed always degenerated into a battle of insults at best. Although the insult thing was a lot more on Reed side than Hank.

“It is already this late?!” exclaimed Chris when he looked at clock on Connor’s terminal. “I am sorry Connor, my break is taking too long. We will talk later, okay?”

“Of course Chris.” Connor waved the officer off.

The android turned back to resume looking through the files on his terminal. He noticed several of those were in relation with the story Chris just told. A picture file named ‘What does it means?’ caught the RK800 attention.

On the background Hank was walking past Fowler, to retrieve his badge and gun without doubt. The crowd cleared on his path like if the lieutenant exuded an aura that would burn anyone who dared to approached. Behind him, on the foreground, Reed was still restrained by the two PC200 and looked at the man who punched him with a smile. But not the malevolent smile Connor had seen on the detective face whenever they interacted. It was a honest satisfied smug smile.

Conor’s LED spun yellow.

Since the RK800 arrived at the DPD, he had only seen Detective Reed scowling or mocking him. It was common knowledge the man was rude to anyone he encountered but Connor felt he was particularly vicious toward Hank and him. He could somewhat understand the detective hated him because he was an android but he couldn’t find the reason for his aggressiveness toward Hank. From his understanding of Reed’s personality, the detective was ambitious and unapologetically arrogant and had garnered the hatred of his colleagues in record time. In the pursuit of his ambition, he wouldn’t hesitate to thread on other people’s toes. With that knowledge, Connor reasoned Reed hostility toward Hank was because the detective didn’t believe the lieutenant worthy of his position.

But Reed literally called out Hank from resigning.

Why?

Despite his bad temperament, Reed was far from being stupid. With a lieutenant gone, it would had been easier for the detective to rise in a commanding position. So why was he satisfied with Hank not leaving the DPD?

Connor found himself asking the same question than the picture filename.

_‘What does it means?’_

\---

“Good morning Detective Reed. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

Reed looked at Connor like he had grown a second head.

“What the fuck tin can?”

“Do you prefer your coffee black or creamy?”

“Fuck off plastic pet! Stay outta my way!”

Better luck next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Chen makes her first appearance.

Not only Reed refused Connor’s offer, he went right away for the break room where the first thing he did was to serve himself coffee. It w as as if the detective absolutely wanted to  spite him. Correction. The detective did it to spite him.

The RK800 sat at his desk disappointed.

“Why do you even bother with him?” asked Hank while he munched on a donut. Like pretty much everyone in the precinct, he had seen the whole scene and didn’t seem surprised at all with the outcome.

“Lieutenant, this is your third donut this morning. Anymore and I will have to recommend you not to-”

“Don’t change the subject!”

Connor let out an almost imperceptible sigh.

“I would like to have an amicable relationship with the detective if possible.”

“Good luck then! I wouldn’t hope too much if I were you though.” Hank chuckled heartily.

“Hank! Move your old ass! We have a case to crack!”

It was Reed who was waiting impatiently from the other side of the open space.

“Respect your elders!” shouted back Hank before he finished his donut in one giant bite and put his winter jacket with a false solemn expression. “I am going Connor. Duty call.”

“See you later Hank.”

While Hank and Connor were still officially partners, they were often assigned different cases. It was due to the fact the DPD was currently understaffed and because Fowler considered Connor was skilled enough to handle investigations on his own. The captain’s intuition proved right when the android detective solved multiple cases at once, wrote perfect reports in minutes and still had free time to idle with his coin.

\---

12:30 AM meant lunch break for most people at the DPD. Hank texted Connor he was still on the field and would eat with the ‘asshole’ (Reed) at a nearby food truck. Surely the lieutenant was going to order a burger again. Connor sighed internally as he counted the probable calorie ratio and tasked himself to (strongly) recommend a light salad for his partner’s dinner.

Connor observed the people in the precinct. Most officers were missing. Either they were out on the field or they were eating in a nearby restaurant. However, the android spotted Officer Chen eating alone at a table in the break room and swiping the screen of her phone. The android detective knew little about her excluding her birth date and her blank criminal record. She wasn’t hostile but except for the standard greetings they never had a proper conversation.

“Excuse me Officer Chen?”

“Yes?” Chen raised her eyes from the digital device to look at Connor with a surprised but intrigued stare.

“May I sit with you?”

“Do you have something to eat?”

“I have a 50cl bottle of thirium if that counts.”

Actually the bottle was only in case of emergency. If Connor never got hurt he could easily live up to a century and a half without ever recharging or drinking thirium at all.

“I would call it more drinking than eating.”

Fair point.

“I am going to buy something.”

“Ha ha ha! Come back Connor! I am just messing with you. Of course you can sit with me.”

Connor tried to smile awkwardly but stopped before he took the opposing seat. Even after becoming deviant he had trouble with jokes and humor. More often than not he couldn’t catch undertones and innuendos.

“Thank you for your invitation Officer.”

“You can call me ‘Tina’ when I am not on duty. But for serious, can you eat human food?”

The officer’s eye were shining with curiosity and excitation.

“I cannot ‘eat' in the same sense as you. Instead, it is more accurate to say I process the food in a dedicated storage who will be emptied at a later time.”

The RK800 first purpose was to be _the_ ideal partner for a human detective and one of the best time for social bonding happened during meals. For that reason Connor was properly equipped to handle human foods. But it was purely for social interactions only. Organic matters were of no benefit for his biocomponents. If anything it would damage them.

“But do you have tastes?”

“No, but my tongue is equipped with receptors that can analyze and break down whatever substance I put in my mouth in real time.”

His investigation module enabled him to be able to put any substance in his mouth, from the most disgusting to the most delicious, and never batting an eyelash. His social protocol advised him to say he could eat anything or he didn’t have any preferences. But the truth was that he was tasteless. Even deviancy couldn’t change this part of him. Connor could guess the entire detailed recipe from any dish he saw or tasted but he wouldn’t be able to appreciate it in the same way than a human would. His definition of a good meal was one with the right amount of nutrients. He couldn’t care less about the taste.

“How about the amount of food you can take?”

“My storage capacity is enough for one day. I can eat breakfast, lunch and dinner without problem.” And he would still had free space left for afternoon tea and drinking all night at a bar. Although he would be never be able to get drunk in the later case.

“Do you need to go to the toilet?”

“In a sense yes.”

Contrary to the human body, Connor didn’t have a time limit to how long he could keep the food in his body. As long as he didn’t exceed his limit, he could hold it forever if he wanted. Moreover, the way he ‘evacuated’ wasn’t the same than humans at all.

“Offi… Tina, can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you friend with Detective Reed?”

To his surprise, Tina bursted out laughing. Connor waited for her patiently.

“Do you want to befriend Gavin?” she asked back with a playful smile.

“I would like our relation to be on good terms. So far, it seems you and Chris are the only persons in the precinct to have achieved it.”

“Yeah, you might be right.” admitted Tina. “Gavin is good at his job but he has got a horrible attitude and a foul mouth. No wonder nobody can stand him.”

“But you do.” pointed Connor.

“Well, he is pretty much okay once you get past his gruff layers. Deep down, he is a good guy.” explained Tina with a pensive look. After a few seconds lost in thoughts she added “Do you want to hear a story?”

\---

“What is the meaning of this Anderson?”

Hank turned to see Gavin behind him. The detective was crossing arms and looking at him with disappointed and disapproving eyes.

It had been a few days since their infamous fight at the precinct. Contrary to everyone’s expectation, the two of them were still partners. It was unsaid knowledge Captain Fowler counted on Gavin’s strong personality and ambition to keep Hank in line. After all, the detective was the only other person who would openly stood up to the lieutenant, especially when the later was in a irascible mood, or drunk. Like now. Hank had lost the count of the number of times Jimmy had filled his glass. Heck, he even had doubt he could still legally drive his car back home.

“Oh, that’s you asshole.” slurred the lieutenant before returning his attention to the alcohol induced drink in front of him.

“You gotta be kidding me.” groaned Gavin in frustration. “Why would you get fucking wasted when you are still on-duty?”

His interlocutor ignored him and drank half of his glass in one shot. He couldn’t care less about what some newbie thought of him.

“You do know I can alert the higher-ups about your behavior?”

No need to inform them, they already knew about his drinking habits. Hank answered the threat with a middle finger.

Gavin spilled the rest of his drink on the floor before putting the glass face down with a distinct thud sound.

“You little prick!” Hank snapped immediately and went for his ‘partner’ collar. But before he could reach it he lost his balance and stumbled backward. Fortunately the chair behind him prevented him to fall on his behind.

Maybe he drank one glass too many.

Gavin watched him in contempt.

That asshole.

\---

The following morning, Hank woke up in his bed with a migraine and no memories of what happened at Jimmy’s bar. He remembered Gavin being with him but nothing else. In his letter box he found an invoice from Jimmy’s bar. To his surprise, he also found his old car parked in front of his garage.

\---

“I was waiting outside when they got out of the bar. The lieutenant was so drunk he couldn’t walk correctly without Gavin’s support. He found his keys in his pocket. Gavin drove him home with the lieutenant’s car while I followed them behind. After that, we went to the crime scene the Lieutenant was supposed to go.” related Tina.

Connor observed the policewoman tapped repeatedly her index on the table since she narrated her memory, but said nothing about it.

“Did Detective Reed cover up for Hank’s absence?”

“Absolutely not.” answered the officer bluntly. “Lieutenant Anderson got a new strike at his disciplinary record and his name was barely mentioned in the report. But considering Gavin wrote it, this is nothing strange.” she chuckled lightly. “My point is, if Gavin is really a jerk, he wouldn’t have troubled himself to bring the Lieutenant to his home, right?”

Connor nodded. There was no refuting it.

“If you really want to be on good term with him you mustn't give up. Gavin is extremely biased against you because you are an android, but I know he will eventually come around.”

The RK800 hoped she was right.

\---

It was 04:00 PM and Connor was in boredom territory.

Again.

Shortly after the revolution, Jericho and the US government signed an agreement that stipulated any crimes involving one or several androids prior to the agreement would not be investigated. No matter if the guilty party was human or android.

The peace between humans and androids was fragile and the tension between the two factions still palpable which lead to a few scuffles but nothing too serious otherwise. Connor still had to hear about a premeditated android-human homicide. Almost all of his cases were open-and-shut and the ones who didn’t were quickly solved thanks to his analyze and reconstitution functions. About nine out of ten of cases assigned to him were closed the same day they had been opened.

Which is why at the android detective was currently caseless.

“Phck! It doesn’t make any sense!”

Despite Connor was sitting at the opposite end of the open space, he could heard Detective Reed’s curses clearly. Beside him, Hank was sitting on Chris‘s chair, the later being on patrol duty for the rest of the day, and stared at the terminal with a deep concentration look. It was a rare sight not to see the two of them antagonizing each other. That alone was enough evidence their current case was hard.

Connor was a little jealous. His last challenging case was when he was trying to determine the origin of deviancy and who or what rA9 was. In the end, he gave up on both goals to help Markus during the revolution.

For a brief moment, he  pondered if he should propose his help to the detective and the lieutenant. But their investigation had only begun this morning and while Hank might welcome his help, he knew Reed was too proud to accept it.

The android decided to do what he planned to do in case of boredom. He opened the ‘Memories’ folder on his terminal and ‘flipped’ through it. A video attired his attention. From the format, he deducted it had been filmed from a smartphone.

Hank and Detective Reed were walking out of the Jimmy’s bar. The detective was supporting the lieutenant by passing one of the older man arm over his shoulder while his other hand supported Hank's back. The later was dragging like a stubborn child who didn't want to take his bath.

“Let me go you motherfucker!” shouted Hank in Gavin's ear.

The younger man almost fell backward with the lieutenant because of the sudden outburst. Fortunately, he recovered his balance in time.

“Stop struggling old fart! Seriously, I am not paid enough for this shit.”

Connor internally winced in compassion. He knew from experience his partner was not easy to deal with when in this state of drunkenness.

“What are you going to do with the lieutenant?” asked a female voice off camera. Connor identified it as Tina's.

Hank somehow managed to fell asleep while still standing next to Gavin. The later grimaced when he smelt the breath of his superior.

“He fucking stink of booze.” he grumbled. “I found his keys in his coat. I can drive him home while you follow us behind.”

“What about the investigation?”

Gavin put the lieutenant in the backseat of his old black car and fastened his belt. The fact the older man was still asleep smoothed a lot the process.

“He is too fucking drunk. We will have to go without him. I will handle the investigation alone.”

“No, not alone.”

Gavin looked at the camera (Tina) in surprise.

“I am an experienced cop too you know? I can be your temporary partner.”

The detective stood speechless for a second before he shrugged his shoulder.

“Yeah. Why not?”

It was subtle, almost invisible, but Connor discerned the tiny smile on Gavin’s lip as the later entered Hank's car.

\---

After the revolution, Hank invited Connor to live with him. Since then, the android tried to encourage his partner to have a better lifestyle than the one he had before they met. The suicidal tendencies were gone but the lieutenant still ate junk foods and frequented bars regularly. However his drinking was moderate now. The older man drove both of them to the station at 9:00 AM and, unless there was an emergency or a last minute assigned case, finished their day before 8:00 PM.

“Did something good happen recently?”

“What make you say that Hank?” Connor looked at his partner and tilted his head.

The later briefly glanced at him before he looked back at the roadway again. They were waiting for red traffic light to go green.

“Somehow, you look... goofier than usual.”

Connor somewhat accepted the explanation and turned his head back to watch the road in front of him.

“I learned something interesting.” he simply said.

“Care to tell me what is it?”

Connor could have told Hank everything and asked every questions he had about Detective Reed. He could also have consulted the detective’s files in the archive of the DPD and satisfied his curiosity the same day Chris told the story of Reed and Hank’s first meeting.

The RK800 had enemies on every sides. The androids didn’t appreciate he decided to return to work at the DPD only a week after the revolution. The humans despised him because he played a key role in the victory of Jericho. Cyberlife was most likely plotting his deactivation since he messed up whatever grand plan they had. In the big picture, his strained relationship with Reed was trivial at worst.

He could have been done with all of it and move to another, more important, matter.

“It’s a secret.”

But he was a deviant android detective who craved for an intellectual challenge. Gavin Reed just happened to be a curious one.

\---

“Good morning Detective Reed.”

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off plastic prick?”

Connor ignored the insult.

”Your complexion is a bit pale. I would advise to get more sleep Detective. A minimum of seven hours would be-”

“None of your fucking business!”

The detective stormed off. A hand patted Connor shoulder. It was Tina who smiled at him and made a thumb up before she left to greet another officer.

Connor had trouble deciding if her gesture was meant for encouragement or for sympathetic pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the game, if Connor doesn't find Ortiz's android Gavin's first appearance is in the break room where he jokes at Connor being Hank's new drinking buddy and looking after him when he is too drunk to find his car.  
> Well in this fic that joke is on Gavin :)


End file.
